


Silence

by shinysylver



Series: MMOM 2011 [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's used to the silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0
> 
> [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 11.

Every night before sleep he washes away the stress of the day with a few quick and silent strokes. The Navy had taught him how to be silent. Silent with what he did and about who he was. He never gasps or moans. He never says a name. He’s used to the silence. It’s familiar. But sometimes he wishes that they would just ask because he’s ready to tell. And maybe someday soon he’ll tell even if no one asks because he’s finally ready to say a name. This time as he comes he closes his eyes and whispers: “Danny.”


End file.
